My Birdie In A Cage
by sourcandyaddict
Summary: Kaname Kuran has loved Aidou Hanasuba for years, but only keeps him as a clipped bird in fear that Aidou will one day leave him. What will it take for Kaname to finally confess his feelings and open the caged doors?


**This is my first KanameXAido fanfic. and I wrote it at 2:00 am, so it may have mistakes in it but I do hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

**I do not own vampire knight.**

* * *

><p>I, Kaname Kuran, the great pureblood leader have made many mistakes in which the damage is irreversible. I had brain washed my dear sister, Yuki, and thrown her to live with the Chairman. I have killed the entire vampire council in a fit of rage. I have murdered three of the most important purebloods in the world.<p>

I have broken the heart of one of my closest friends, and all for one person who wasn't aware that I liked him on the first place. So, I'm going on a limb here, and am just going to take him back from where ever he has fallen, and keep him as a pet.

I know that this would hurt him more than anything else, but I did say I have tried everything and so this is the only way. He had always been loyal to me and would continue to stay as my loyal servant by my side forever.

It is the only way to keep him close so that he will not fly away. The only way to do this is to revive the plan that my parents had made for Yuki and me before they died. This plan had only been a back-up incase she was in danger or if I hadn't found someone yet.

The plan was to return Yuki to her pureblood status and take her back to the Kuran mansion to live peacefully. Of course some adjustments had to be made to the plan, because I didn't love Yuki and didn't necessarily want to keep her forever as my wife, she would be temporary until I could carry out my plan.

It wasn't cruel, she loved Kiryuu anyway I just needed to borrow her for a while, a favor for a brother as you might put it. The council needed to think that my love was for Yuki, but unfortunately, Asato had began to notice my fondness for Aidou.

At first he thought Aidou was just a pet and sent spies to keep an eye on me. But then he started growing suspicious and told the entire council that they should execute Aidou just in case. I also had spies in the council to tell me things, and just one day before they were going to put the order in action, I forced all the members to kill themselves.

I couldn't leave any survivors that could live to tell a soul, because then my plan would have been ruined. Everyone, including Aidou himself, thought that it was out of love for Yuki. This was obviously not true, but I stuck with it and even told Aidou he could go, but he stayed. He knew that he would have to live watching me marry Yuki, while he would just be my servant.

It proved to me that his loyalty and feeling for me were real. This made me extremely happy, but then came those other purebloods to try and steal away my precious little Aidou. Their names were: Hio Shizuka, Rido Kuran, and Sara Shirabuki.

The first one, Hio, had misjudged my attachment to be to Yuki, who I only cared for as a sister. I still had to get rid of her because she had a connection with Kiryuu, who would come in handy later.

The next one was my uncle Rido, who had an obsession with Yuki to begin with, and being the caring older brother I am, I got worried. Not to mention he tried to make my little Aidou into a meal, so I got Kiryuu to finish off that insolent beast.

The third one was Sara, who had been trying to get rid of me for years. The main problem with Sara was that she caught on too fast and I couldn't risk it, so she had to go. I killed her by controlling a patrol hunter at a gathering, where no one would suspect it.

Then lastly, the heart I had broken was Ruka's, but I honestly thought I would never be the right choice for her, even if I hadn't fallen in love with Aidou. Kain was always in love with Ruka anyways, but I still lead her on which was cruel. After all of these events, I had always told the world that Yuki was the one to fault and they believed it.

It was all to protect my little birdie in a cage, Aidou Hanasuba. I have no idea when this strange obsession started but since then it hasn't lessened. There were certain things I liked about him that just set him apart from the others. I liked the way he always spoke his mind, and not letting anything get in the way in his goal. The way he liked to provoke people and even when he got in trouble for it, he won't admit to anything, unless it was me.

I admired his fierce loyalty that he had to people, which made him a trust worthy companion. The strangest little habits he had, such as curling his hair for three hours every morning, were especially cute, I knew my obsession would come on as strange to him, even though he worshipped me.

It was actually something that ran in the Kuran family line, once a Kuran found an obsession they do not let it go. It was the same with my parents, Rido also had one, but unfortunately, Haruka had liked Juuri first.

* * *

><p>I am now residing in the Kuran mansion, and it has been 5 years since going back to Cross academy. I have brought Aidou and Yuki with me, plus some of my loyalist vampire staff, such as Seiren. Occasionally or more like every other day, my friendspawns come to talk to me and try to be useful to me in whatever way they can.

But the one that amuses me the most in my dear Aidou, he comes in everyday with a detailed report on how Yuki did in her studies, what Ruka teased him on, what he heard the workers gossiping about, and different theories on why Seiren was such a stoic character.

He would always comes in with his cheeks slightly rose colored. When I ask him a question he has the habit to stutter a bit on an answer, then run out the room and come back in an hour with a 12 page report on it. I am always sure to have my feelings in check at all times, and not give out any clues. Though sometimes I cannot help but laugh at his particular behavior.

There has been an increase in vampire crime since I destroyed the council, and the hunters wanted me to sign some sort of treaty that all vampires must follow theses rules or will get punished for it. The peace treaty signing took place in about one day, and I had to choose an escort. I could not send Yuki because she might get all lovey-dovey with Kiryuu, and I still needed Yuki as a stage wife to the world especially with this new peace treaty.

So, I had chosen Aidou to escort the new HQ president, Kiryuu Zero, who we hadn't seen in years. I knew that even with Kiryuu's evil aura surrounding him, telling people not to approach him, Aidou would do so anyway and that is why Zero and Aidou got along so well, even though they mostly argued. This could be a form of getting along, for those two.

I had told Aidou this was a very important event and to refrain from talking to the other hunters who didn't know Aidou and would shoot off his head in annoyance. I knew that the hunters, who knew him, also knew that was his personality and he wasn't trying to make people mad. The reason that I sent him on this mission, was because I knew that Aidou had been getting bored and needed a new task to keep him busy.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile Yuki had invited me to pick flowers with her, so I had a make up a little white lie about having to go to a meeting. Now here I am in the park, at my imaginary 'meeting', because I couldn't stand the hours of trimming those stems off the roses.<p>

Yuki always insisted that if I used my powers it wouldn't be as fun, which is ridiculous. Personally, I think she just said that because she doesn't have complete control or any over her powers yet. I decided to sit on a bench near a shady tree.

This was a bad idea, because in a matter of seconds, I was surrounded by old women asking if I liked to feed birds. The word birds got me thinking about my little birdie, Aidou, who always smelled like lavender.

My daydreaming fantasy was interrupted by a war cry that escaped from the mouth of a single mother to a senior citizen, claiming me as their prize. I could have easily incinerated her in a second, but of course I could not do this.

So, I ran away to the car which Seiren already had already started and was now in reverse. I guess I could show up to the peace treaty a couple hours early.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think, because I was really unsure if i dove into the story too fast.<strong> ***starts chewing on nails***


End file.
